


Tied

by TuppingLiberty



Series: It's the most wonderful time of the year - TLib Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Tripping Series - Ariel Bishop
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Domestic Bliss, Kinktober, M/M, Negotiated kink, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 10:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: Leo has something special planned for Cisco's birthday.Characters from Two Minutes, book 4 of the Tripping Series by Ariel Bishop - please check out the original work!Kinktober day 5: BondageBecause if I start it now, maybe I'll finish in October. But probably not, at the rate I'm going. We'll see. I'm already pessimistic, lol.





	Tied

“How are you, baby?” Leo asks softly, rubbing over the nape of Cisco’s neck as Cisco kneels before him. He loves this touch, this position, Cisco before him, giving him everything. 

He can tell Cisco’s eyes are bright, even though they’re tilted at the floor, his eyelids drooping heavily with desire. In lieu of a verbal answer, Cisco leans forward, nuzzling against Leo’s knee, then resting his head there, completely submissive. 

“So good for me,” Leo soothes. Between Cisco’s neatly folded legs, his cock, already hard and a little shiny with precum, rests against his stomach. It makes sense that Cisco’s already so deep under, Leo’s been teasing him since he got home from practice a couple of hours ago. All through Cisco’s birthday dinner and dessert. “Ready for your present?” 

Cisco nods eagerly, still not looking up from the floor, which makes Leo smile. “So sweet.” He leans forward to press a chaste kiss to Cisco’s forehead, before squeezing Cisco’s neck one last time and standing to cross over to the closet. 

The two coils of rope are black, soft and strong and sturdy despite their long use. Leo flexes them between his hands as he admires the muscled planes of Cisco’s back, the way his ass rests against his feet, the way his head is bowed slightly forward. Leo pads back to him, his fingers almost eager to touch all of that exposed skin, to bind it up. 

He coaxes Cisco to his feet, wrapping around him and rubbing his skin to warm it with one hand. He brings the other hand around to show Cisco the rope coils, sighing out a little laugh when Cisco’s knees immediately go weak again. “Yeah. You like it, huh? You like your birthday present?” 

“Please, Leo-” 

“What do you want, baby?” He presses a kiss to Cisco’s neck. 

“Please tie me up, please-” 

“You beg so nicely.”

It takes nothing to manipulate Cisco onto his back on the bed - it never does, not when he’s like this. It makes Leo feel this fierce protectiveness. Cisco’s trusting him with this, and Leo’s not going to make him regret it. 

He drapes his body over Cisco’s, continuing to warm Cisco up, their skin going hot everywhere they touch. Cisco’s hand is tentative at his side, but then it wraps around Leo’s rib cage and pulls him closer, and Leo’s sinking into a kiss. 

Just a little touch of his own natural strength - not that he’s ever going to live up to hockey god status, but Cisco seems to like him just fine - and Cisco’s pliant under him again, happy to receive and not take. Leo works his way down Cisco’s chest, sucking a mark over his galloping heart. He manipulates each nipple until it peaks, hard and pebbled. As he moves over Cisco’s stomach, Cisco’s breath hitches on a little sob of pleasure, the sweetest sound Leo’s ever heard. 

He pushes Cisco’s legs apart, kneeling between them. He kisses up the inside of Cisco’s thigh, just to watch it tremble. “Up for me, baby,” he murmurs, pushing Cisco’s leg up, his knee toward his chest. “And hold it there. You can do that for me, right, baby? Be so good for me.” 

Looking determined - and honestly, like he’s not straining himself all that much, considering his rock hard thigh muscles - Cisco nods, his eye dark and going darker as he watches Leo pick up the first coil of rope. 

Leo finds the bight easily. Leaning in to kiss Cisco’s knee, he wraps the rope three times around Cisco’s thigh just under the knee, tight but not tight enough to cut off circulation. He twists the rope ends, and ties the wrap off in a square knot, leaving the rest of the length for later.

Slowly, ever so slowly, just to torture Cisco, he works his way back down Cisco’s thigh, pressing kisses along the way. He just barely breathes on Cisco’s hole, making him twitch, before working his way up the other side. “Leg up.” 

Cisco’s quick to comply, his head thrown back, not even watching Leo anymore. Leo can tell the ties are already working on him even though the sling is only halfway done. His eyes have the lovely hazy look of subspace, his breath coming in small pants that he’s probably not even aware of. 

Taking the length of rope on the first side, he wraps it under Cisco’s neck and around his shoulder, making sure the rope is low where it won’t pull in an awkward way. He works the end through the loop he created before and cinches Cisco’s leg up to fold against his chest. Cisco lets out a punched little groan as Leo ties it off firmly, half of his body held still by the sling bondage. “Okay?” Leo asks, watching Cisco’s face. 

It takes Cisco more than a few moments to respond, to fight through the haze, but then he nods. “Please…” 

“I’ve got you, baby. Right here.” Leo wraps the other half of the sling around Cisco’s back and cinches his second leg up. His upper back is supported, his legs brought to his chest like a happy baby pose, his body easily manipulated. It’s the first time they’ve tried this particular tie, and Leo has to admit, Cisco looks  _ good _ all tied up and exposed for him, his face showing just the slightest sheen of sweat, his eyes black. 

Leo leans over him, kissing him long and deep, their cocks rubbing together below. Even as he captures Cisco’s moan, he pushes Cisco’s arms up above his head, wrapping his hands around the sturdy metal bars of their headboard.

“Gotta stay just like that for me, baby. Gotta keep holding, no matter what, you understand?”

Cisco nods, desperate. “Yeah, Leo, I- yeah, please-”

Leo moves back to kneeling between Cisco’s legs and admiring the view. He reaches over to the nightstand to grab the lube, barely warming some before pushing a finger inside Cisco. Cisco yields to him easily, the tie making it impossible to move his hips to fuck himself down on Leo’s finger. Inside, Cisco is hot and tight around him. 

“I like this one, I think,” Leo says casually. “Keeps you in your place.” He gives Cisco’s ass a light, playful slap as Cisco shudders at his words. “You like that, huh? Like that your place is right here with me, just where you should be. Always.” 

“Always. Love you,” Cisco manages. 

Leo’s heart feels warm and full, and when Cisco’s eyes meet his, he can’t help but whisper back, “Love you, Cisco.” 

He pushes another finger inside his lover, his best friend, his husband, and breaks the moment, but only for more pleasure. It’s amazing and humbling to watch Cisco, this big, beautiful man, give himself completely over to Leo. Cisco’s eyes close with the pleasure, his breathing ragged, his grip on the headboard tightening. Leo feels like he could do this forever, finger Cisco until he comes and comes and comes, however long that might take. But even with three fingers, Cisco’s moans are needy, demanding in a way that the rest of him isn’t. 

“Please, Leo,  _ please fuck me.” _

“Doing such a good job for me Cisco. You look so good like this.” Gripping Cisco’s thigh, pulling it a little just to make Cisco feel the rope, he guides himself into Cisco’s hole. 

Everything about sinking into Cisco is perfection, and they both let out a long exhale as Leo slides inside, opening him up. Cisco looks at him desperately, like he wants to wrap his arms around Leo while Leo fucks him, while they rock together, but he’s too good to let go of those bars and break his promise. Praise, senseless now that Leo can barely think straight with the tight, wet heat gripping his cock, spills from his mouth as he starts to fuck Cisco. 

It’s amazing like this, with Cisco’s legs tied up, it’s the perfect angle. Equally perfect is the way Cisco’s arms flex as he grips the bars, the way he groans with every push of Leo’s cock, the way his eyes have locked onto Leo’s and they’re saying everything he wants to say right now but can’t. 

They took off Cisco’s ring for play tonight, but Leo’s glints gold on his finger as his hand slides through the slick sweat on Cisco’s stomach. Groaning, swamped with love, he leans down, burying his face in Cisco’s throat in an effort to hold on to the last threads of his control. 

Beneath him, Cisco is pliant and begging and submissive and  _ perfect.  _ Leo can feel his thighs squeezing at the sling tie, trying to wrap his legs around Leo’s body, but being restrained. He turns his face, nipping at Cisco’s ear and then whispering hoarsely, “Come for me, baby, come for me.” 

With a shout that he muffles against Leo, Cisco spills between them, clenching his ass around Leo’s cock and dragging him off the cliff with him. Leo groans as he comes in Cisco, then collapses on Cisco’s body for a few quiet moments. 

Cisco’s still buzzing, still basically nonverbal, when Leo moves each of Cisco’s arms down, rubbing any stiffness from his joints. Next, he releases the knots in the rope, slowly lowering Cisco’s legs down to the bed, checking them too for marks and blood flow - everything looks good, but he always checks. He leaves for just a moment to bring back a warm wet cloth to clean Cisco’s stomach and ass, but it’s long enough, apparently, for Cisco to go cold and start to wake a little, whimpering. 

“Shhhh, shhhh, baby, you’re okay. Here I am.” Slowly, he manipulates Cisco onto his side, spooning up behind him and pulling over one of their fuzzy blankets. In a few minutes, when Cisco’s either asleep or out of subspace, Leo’ll get up and let Totoro in.

For now, though, he nestles his head in beside his husband's and breathes steadily with him, warmth filling every part of him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I highly recommend reading Two Minutes, because Cisco and Leo's story is beautiful, and I fell in love with both of them. Thank you to Ariel Bishop for creating this universe. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
